Laruto
'Laruto '(pronounced la-roo-toe) ''is the fourth Sage of Water and Earth from Hyrule and the second Queen of Lanayru Province. Etymology Laruto's name is the genitive form of the popular Zora name and name suffix ''ruto, derived from the Zora word ruton (love). Physical Appearance Laruto is a tall and graceful Zora, characterized by bluish-grey skin and purple eyes. When she is younger she has red tips on her head fins, but they fade with age. Powers and Abilities Laruto was given the ability to control and manipulate water and its various states. She could both evaporate and freeze water and bend it into any shape or form. She was also granted Darunia's power over the earth. Personality Laruto is known for being an introvert and kept to herself often, giving her the impression of antisocial tendencies. In reality she is just generally annoyed by other people and prefers to keep to herself. When she becomes Queen of Lanayru Province her kindness shows through her fierceness and she is revered as a benevolent individual. History The Gerudo Wars In 100 AG Laruto visits the Zora Dominion and asks for a trade agreement between the Dominion and Lanayru. Princess Ruto flatly refuses, claiming that it would cause the half-breeds from Lanayru to come taint the purebloods, even though Laruto reminds Ruto that she's herself a half-breed as well. However, the meeting is interrupted by Zaleen, who reports a Twili and River Zora raid. Laruto commands her escort force to help Ruto, Zaleen and Telara defend Domain Prime against the Twili. In the caverns underneath the capital, Laruto helps Ruto kill the Twili General Onox. However, when the Zora and the Twili are occupied, the River Zora have planted numerous Sols around the capital, and with Onox dead, they abandon their Twili allies and detonate the Sols, demolishing Domain Prime. The Twili are routed, but the Zora Dominion was no more. Laruto attempts to take as many survivors as she could to Lanayru Province for sanctuary. The Return of Sulkaris In 127 AG the Gohma swiftly and suddenly assaults the entirety of Lanayru Province, including the capital of Airu. Laruto attempts to defend the city of Airu from the Gohma, though eventually the walls are overrun and she is forced to retreat. Laruto jumps into the underwater passage that leads to the underground catacombs of the city to escape, followed by Prince Ralis and Queen Rutela, but the Queen fails to make it and is grabbed by Sulkaris. As Sulkaris kills Rutela, Laruto holds Ralis, preventing him from foolishly charging and getting himself killed as well. She then leads the rest of the Lanayru survivors to exit Airu via the underwater caverns. After the Gohma invasion passed, Laruto and her forces retake the now devastated Airu and set out to rebuild the city. Laruto crowns herself Queen of Lanayru Province and adopts the now grieving Ralis as her own son. After the defeat of Sulkaris, Princess Ruto decides to live in Lanayru Province for a time. Laruto asks to become her disciple and a candidate for Sagehood once Prince Ralis is old enough to take the throne. Ruto accepts and promises to name Laruto the next Sage when her time on the throne ends. Category:Lanayru Province Category:New Hyrule Category:Sages Category:Heroes